


oh the shark, babe... (or Nino & Sal & Idris & Joe adventures saving Chris)

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: EntreNous Mob Verse, M/M, Mob verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: Los líos en que se meten Sal, Nino y ahora, Idris, los guardaespaldas del Boss Quinto, para proteger a Chris. Incluyendo a Joe Quinto como el abogado. Éste fic no tiene NINGÚN SENTIDO EN ABSOLUTO si no leéis antes 'Fiction Romance' de EntreNous. Pinto de facto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fiction Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418350) by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). 
  * Inspired by [Fiction Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418350) by [EntreNous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous). 



Sal dejó salir el humo de su cigarro, despacio. El detective Urban y el ayudante Yelchin suspiraron, fastidiados. Anton negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto de interrogación, por más café. Urban se frotó la barbilla y se sentó frente al mafioso, quien sonreía, dulcemente.

 

 

Sal era enorme, bien vestido y se mostraba tranquilo, esperando que llegara el abogado mandado por su jefe -y Urban sabía que su jefe no podía ser otro que Quinto.

Salvatore  sonrió, extendiendo las manos, cuadradas y regordetas.

-Mire, detective Urban, le estoy diciendo la verdad...

-Qué hay del chico rubio?

-¿El chico rubio?

Urban miró a Sal como si ya lo hubiera matado. Salvatore Carlo III, primo segundo de Johny Quinto padre, tío de Zachary John Quinto hijo, Jefe de la mafia de éste lado de Los Ángeles, no era alguien para tomarse a la ligera y a Urban le habia costado más de un año de persecución y acumulación de pruebas....y nada de eso coincidía con la calma de Sal frente a él, su cuidado traje, el pelo negro bien cortado, el pulóver de cuello redondo y la sonrisa amable en su cara regordeta.

Vaya. A Quinto le gustaba que sus minions anduvieran por lo menos, bien vestidos y no tenían nada que ver con los colores tropicales de la mafia morena o con los bigotes de los cárteles.

-Vamos Sal, no me hagas perder el tiempo. El chico rubio. Sabes a quien me refiero. La última adquisición de tu jefe...

El mafioso se limitó a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo a Karl.

-Vamos, detective ¿No me diga que éste lío es por eso? El chico al que se refiere es mayor de edad, me parece. Y libre de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Urban miró el folder y lo recorrió sobre la mesa con la punta de los dedos hasta tocar los de Sal.

-De acuerdo al diario y a los calendarios que encontró el compañero de cuarto de Christopher Pine, tu jefe lo ha estado coaccionando para cierto número de actos ilícitos...

Salvatore estalló en carcajadas.

-¿No me diga? ¿Así se les llama ahora?

-El señor Pine perdió una cuantiosa suma de dinero y Carlo Mangianelli iba a darle su merecido, Sal. Tu jefe cubrió la deuda y ha estado chantajeando a Pine... 

Señaló las fechas marcadas.

-Cada uno de esos días, tu jefe ha estado moviéndose en nuestra área. Y hemos recogido un cuerpo por cada viaje...

Salvatore rió casi hasta llorar.

-Ay detective...jamás pensé que terminarían las cosas en eso. Debe usted de tener hoyos en la cabeza y se le escapó el cerebro o algo así. Le daré dos joyas de información valiosa; el Cártel de Perico y la Mafia Morena. Esa gente tiene ese estilo. El señor Quinto sólo administra algunos...lugares, hoteles, restaurantes de buena clase y nada tiene que ver con sus insinuaciones. Y en cuanto al Sr. Pine, sí, le conozco, es un...muy buen amigo del Sr. Quinto y es una fina persona...

El monólogo de Sal fue interrumpido por el ruido afuera.

Chris y Anton entraron al cuarto de interrogación, seguidos por un tipo barbón de traje caro  y lentes cuadrados con su portafolio. Urban estalló.

-¡Qué carajos está pasando aqui!

Chris lo interrumpió.

-¡Sal! ¡Demonios! Te he estado buscando en todas las malditas comisarías!

-Señorito Christopher, el Señor Quinto...

-Ya lo sé, Sal. No te preocupes -Chris se enfrentó a Urban- ¿Que sucede, señor?

-Detective. Detective Karl Urban. Su amigo aquí presente es guardaespaldas de un reconocido boss de la mafia...

-Cosa de la que no tiene prueba- interrumpió el abogado barbón.

-Y ha estado chantajeando a un inocente, el señor Pine.

-Cosa de la que tampoco tiene prueba, por cierto.

Chris hizo ojos de espiral.

-Ah si?...y usted ¿Cómo sabe eso?

-El compañero de cuarto del señor Pine nos hizo llegar sus diarios y su calendario de actividades...

Chris contó del uno al diez, pensando al mismo tiempo en cómo iba a ahorcar a Cho.

-No sé que le haya dicho John Cho, detective. Pero el Señor Quinto no tiene nada que ver con lo que usted dice, no me ha coaccionado a nada y éste que ve aquí presente es mi amigo Sal y éste otro señor se llama Joe Quinto y es mi abogado.

Sal hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia un Karl asombrado, dado que no conocia personalmente a Pine.

-Se lo dije, señorito Pine. Se lo dije. No sé que fuman los policías en estos tiempos.

El escándalo en la puerta se duplicó y entraron otros dos fortachones. Sal les guiñó un ojo: Nino e Idris eran un escudo de defensa de dos por dos metros, silenciosos y nada simpáticos.

Joe Quinto se adelantó:

-Por lo que veo, no tiene usted ninguna prueba de ninguna clase para acusar a nadie, detective. Podemos retirarnos? Mi madre me espera a cenar.

Karl asintió, en silencio. Claro que el cargo de coacción era ridículo, pero al menos iniciaría una investigación sobre los círculos de póker clandestino en la zona de la bahía y la hilera de migajas -o de testigos demasiado aterrados para declarar en contra de Quinto- los llevaría a algo concreto para detenerlo.

Joe Quinto sacó algo de su portafolio y lo dejó sobre la mesita.

-No queremos quitarle más su tiempo, detective. El señor Quinto le hace llegar ésto.

-¿Qué diablos es?

Joe sonrió, siniestramente y Karl no pudo evitar los escalofríos.

-Las declaraciones de impuestos de todos los negocios del Señor Zachary Quinto, detective. Que tenga un buen día.

La carcajada de Sal, el gesto adusto de los dos grandotes y el disgusto patente en el ceño de Chris fueron la despedida.

Anton los miró subirse al lujoso Caddie negro; todos en silencio y sólo Sal sonriendo y pegando con su manaza en la espalda del joven Pine, amigablemente.

-Entonces qué, escritor, te llevamos a Berkeley?

Nino se volvió hacia su compañero.

-El Señor Quinto lo está esperando. Sugiero que no tentemos su paciencia...

Y sólo entonces, al subir al auto, Karl notó el diminuto instante de pánico en Chris. 

Fue menos de un segundo.

En el siguiente instante sonrió y se dejó llevar por el grupo de minions.

Hum.

¿En qué diablos estaba metido Pine? ¿y Cómo se relacionaba con esta gente? Nada en su perfil lo situaba como aspirante a mafioso y sin embargo...

-Puede que no estemos viendo las cosas objetivamente, jefe...

Karl miró a Anton

-Cómo es eso, Checkers?

-Uh...por lo que dijo Sal ¿Qué tal si Pine no es un mercenario más? ¿Qué tal si es algo...uh, importante para el boss Quinto?

Karl hizo ojos de espiral. 

-Importante?

-Uh...sí. Personalmente importante.

No, no podía ser. Con razón Sal se había descojonado de risa.

Pero...y si Anton tenía razón? Pero no. El chico rubio estaba asustado, eso se había visto. Y a la vez, los minions del mafioso lo trataban con consideración. 

Tendrían que ahondar más en éste detalle; tonto, frívolo e irrelevante como pudiera parecer, Chris Pine podría ser la clave para derrumbar la influencia de Quinto en la zona de San Francisco. ¿Cómo lograría llegar a él, de nuevo?

-Llama a John Cho, Checkers. Vamos a revisar su historia...


	2. The first translation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation on (bad) English from first one. Unbetaed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to EntreNous, for the inspiration for this insanity.

Salt let out the smoke from his cigar, slowly.

Detective Urban and Deputy Chekhov sighed, annoyed. Pavel shook his head and left the interrogation room for more coffee. Urban rubbed his chin and sat down in front of the mafioso, who smiled sweetly.

Sal was huge, well dressed and calm, waiting for the lawyer to be sent by his boss - and Urban knew that his boss could not be other than Quinto.

Salvatore smiled, extending his hands, square and plump.

"Look, Detective Urban, I'm telling you the truth ..."

"What about the blond boy?"

"The blond boy?"

Urban looked at Sal as if he had already killed him. Salvatore Carlo III, second cousin of Johny Quinto Father, knowed as "Il Capo", uncle of Zachary John Quinto son, Boss of the Mafia of this side of Los Angeles, was not someone to take lightly

And for Karl Urban, Quinto’s mob had cost him more than a year of persecution and accumulation of evidence... and none of that coincided with Sal's calmness in front of him, his careful suit, his well cut black hair, his round-necked pullover, and the kind smile on his chubby face.

Wow.

Quinto liked that his minions were at least well-dressed and had nothing to do with the tropical colors of the negro* mafia or the mustaches of the cartels.

"Come on, Sal, do not waste my time. The blond boy. You know who I'm talking about. The 'last conquest' of your boss ...”

The mafioso just smiled and winked at Karl.

"Oh Detective. Do not tell me this is the reason for this mess of yours? The boy you're referring to is of age, I think. And free to make their own decisions.”

Urban looked at the folder over the table and ran it with his fingertips until it touched Sal's.

"According to the diary and calendars that Christopher Pine's roommate found, your boss has been coercing him into a number of illicit acts ..."

Salvatore burst out laughing.

“Oh yes? Is this what they are called now?”

"Mr. Pine lost a large sum of money and Mangianelli was going to give him his due, Sal. Your boss covered the debt and he's been blackmailing Pine ..."

He point the dates marked.

"Either day, your boss has been moving in our area. And we have collected one body for each trip ...

Salvatore laughed almost to tears.

"Detective ... I never thought things would end there. You must have holes in your head and your  brain escaped or something like that. I will give you two jewels of valuable information; The Perico Cartel and the Mafia Morena. These people have that style. Mr. Quinto only manages some... places, hotels, restaurants of fine class and he has nothing to do with your rude insinuations. And as for Mr. Pine, yes, I know him, he's a ... very good friend of Mr. Quinto and a fine person.”

Sal's monologue was interrupted by the noise outside.

Chris and Pavel entered the interrogation room, followed by a scruffy guy in expensive suit and square glasses with his briefcase. Urban exploded.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Chris interrupted him.

“Sal! Good god! I've been looking at all the damn police stations!”

"Mr. Christopher, Mr. Quinto says..."

"I know, Sal. Do not worry." Chris faced Urban. "What's the matter, sir?"

“Detective. Detective Karl Urban. His friend here is a bodyguard of a renowned mob boss...”

"A case of which he has no proof," interrupted the scruffy lawyer.

"And he's been blackmailing an innocent, Mr. Pine."

Chris made spiral eyes.

"Oh yes ... and how do you know that?"

"Mr. Pine's roommate sent us his diaries and his calendar of activities ..."

Chris counted from one to ten, thinking at the same time how he was going to kill Cho.

"I do not know what John Cho told you, Detective. But Mr. Quinto has nothing to do with what you say, he has not coerced me into anything and this one here is my friend Sal and this other man is Joe Quinto, and he is my lawyer.”

Sal nodded at an astonished Karl, since he did not know Pine personally.

"I told you so, Mr. Pine. I told him. I do not know what cops smoke these days.”

The scandal at the door doubled and two other fortresses like man came in.

Sal winked at them: Nino and Idris were a two-by-two-meter defense shield, silent and unfriendly.

Joe Quinto stepped forward:

"As far as I can see, you have no evidence whatsoever to indict anyone, Detective. Can we go now? My brother is waiting for dinner.”

Karl nodded in silence. Of course the charge was ridiculous, but at least it would initiate an investigation into clandestine poker circles in the bay area and the row of crumbs - or witnesses too terrified to testify against Quinto.

Joe Quinto took something out of his briefcase and laid it on the little table.

"We do not want to take more of your time, Detective. Mr. Quinto sends this to you.”

“What the hell is?”

Joe smiled, sinisterly, and Karl could not help shivering.

“His tax papers. All in order. All the business of Mr. Zachary Quinto, Detective. Have a good day.”

Sal's laughter, the sullen gesture of the two big men and the disgust evident in Chris's frown were the farewell.

Pavel watched them climb the luxurious caddy; everyone in silence and just Sal smiling and sticking his hand on the back of the young Pine, amicably.

"So what, writer, shall we take you to Berkeley?"

Nino turned to his companion.

"Mr. Quinto is waiting for you. I suggest we not try his patience ...”

And only then, as he got into the car, Karl noticed the tiny moment of panic in Chris.

It was less than a second.

In the next instant he smiled and let himself be carried by the group of minions.

Hum.

What the hell was Pine in for? And how did he relate to these people? Nothing in his profile placed him as an aspiring mafioso and yet ...

"We may not be seeing things objectively, boss...”

Karl looked at Pavel

“How's that, Checkers?"

"Uh ... for what Sal said, what if Pine is not a 'conquest'? What if he's something more important to boss Quinto?”

Karl rolled his eyes.

But ... what if Chekhov was right?

But not...

The blond boy was scared, that had been seen. And at the same time, the minions of the mafioso treated him with consideration.

They —Karl and all his kids- would have to go deeper into this detail; silly, frivolous and irrelevant as it may seem, Chris Pine could be the key to overthrowing Quinto's influence in the San Francisco area. How could he get to him, again?

" Get call John Cho, Checkers. Let's review his story ...”

**Author's Note:**

> La carpeta con las declaraciones de impuestos son una burla; fue la ausencia de éstas lo que permitió al gobierno de Chicago capturar a Al Capone. Tenía que hacer algo divertido después de un fin de semana especialmente pesado.  
> Zillion thanks to EntreNous, for the inspiration for this oneshot -maybe the start of a serie-  
> Ah! And the music! Miguel Ríos, in this version, just the same as in English. Enjoy!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5bWtqthAtkw


End file.
